Clive Dove and the Appeasing of the Boy in Blue
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Clive finds himself in an unhealthy patch of insouciance and detachment from the world. He decides that he should enlist in the help of Hershel Layton, Luke Triton and  ironically  Flora Reinhold to help salvage what's left of his sanity  Eventual ClxFl
1. Prologue

**Clive Dove and the Appeasing of the Boy in Blue.**

**Summary: Ten years have passed and Clive reflects on his former mistakes and his untouched craving for justice. As he finds himself in an unhealthy patch of insouciance and detachment from the world around him, he begins a journal. As he progresses with tracking his thoughts, he decides that he should enlist in the help of Hershel Layton to help salvage what's left of his sanity. Perhaps then he'll make his own way in the world of detectives. That is with the help of the Professor, Luke Triton and (ironically) Flora Reinhold.  
>(Eventual ClxFl) <strong>

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Level-5. I do not own any characters associated with its' brand. **

**AN: I wasn't sure if I should post this. I haven't had a chance to be on a computer for a while but this has been completed for a long time so I figured I might as well! I hope you enjoy it.**

**x Vi.**

1. Prologue.

_I'm writing to you from ten years into the future. I have the strangest sense of melancholy when writing that sentence. I have, after all, said it before. A long time ago now. It does make me feel something though. And I do not get much sensation of memories as of late. So here I am writing to you from ten years into the future. Although this time, I almost am. That is, if I am to assume that whoever you are…we've met before. So if we have met and you do find my words in your hands… I pray that you were one of the people I met before I found myself in a jail cell. I also trust that you were one of those people whom I actually cared for. There was not a profusion of individuals who met this category but I'll write to you as though I am, indeed, greeting an old friend. If you are here taking in my passage and assuming that you were a friend… I suppose I should say hello. I'm sure you haven't seen me in an enormous quantity of time. Though time has never been a comrade of mine. If I did happen to stay in contact with you before my sentence then the last time you would have seen me would've have been during my early twenties. I'd become consumed by work in that time. And if you had really been close to me I'm sure you'd recall that I was arrested by twenty-three. I need not tell you my age now. At least not frankly. Perhaps I'll unravel it subtly as to not swallow my pride. Or perhaps I won't at all. My age isn't something I anticipate to reveal. Nor is it a symbol of how far I've come. Rather I find it's an indication of how much of my lifetime I've wasted in a cell. I've shattered ten whole years. I believe that serving my time was the right decision but it doesn't make me anymore satisfied with the period that has diminished before my eyes. By the way, I just hinted at my age. Did you catch it? Then again, you still won't hear me admit it to you._

_No one was waiting for me upon my release. Deep down, I'd honestly hoped that he… no, of course no one had bothered. I don't have much left. Of anything really. The majority of my possessions were destroyed in the most foolish of my ploys ten years ago. I suppose it serves me right. I feel as though I'm wasting away. Even in my state of autonomy I feel constrained. I've found the things I used to enjoy now bring me no satisfaction. I feel as though I've failed myself and the scarce few who cared for me. Although I'm positive they no longer mind at all. I left with no other options. I pushed all and sundry away only to unearth myself in a condition of self-induced seclusion and remoteness. Not a soul has breathed a word to me in days. I fear that there is no way I will ever dig myself out this hole. I faced jail with a high-held head knowing that I'd been saved, for the second time, by Hershel. However I am without help now. And I'm far too apprehensive to visit him. I hardly know what's become of him! I wasn't even sure he was still breathing until I found his name in the paper a few weeks ago, (thankfully for his co-operation in a recent complex robbery case not under the 'funeral notices'. Call me cruel if you wish, but I've come to mistrust the passing of time). I wonder what happened to that slightly-proportioned, self-proclaimed "apprentice" of his. As much as it confuses me to divulge it, the boy was like my own brother. Ironically, I recall he'd be turning twenty-three this year._

_I can't really grasp how much time has slipped past me. I remain in this one spot; walking in the same circles, numbed. Only to realize the rest of the world is tearing forward, when I can barely conjure the interest to become equal with it. I am fraught with the desperation to move forward. But as soon as a solution has been elicited… my whole entirety rejects it and holds me down onto the same place. Somehow my mind keeps jumping back to the idea of visiting the old professor. The contemplation of facing him again frightens me. It's only because, as hard as it is to write, I'm ashamed of myself. My former pride in myself has been diminished only to be replaced with a consciousness of frantic yearning for more. To be better and to have meaning. I don't want to be known for my desire for vengeance any more. I wish to be salvaged from this grim landmark in my being. And if I follow through with my plan to locate Hershel… I might just be saved a third time._

_Sincerely (or not so sincerely. I'm struggling with self-discovery as of late),_  
><em>Clive Dove.<em>


	2. Encounter

**Clive Dove and the Appeasing of the Boy in Blue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Level-5 Inc, its' storylines or associated characters.  
>AN: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. The prologue has already received so much feedback and I feel very fortunate to have received your lovely reviews. I'd like to just point out from this moment onwards I'm heading down my own path in regards to storylines. This fiction will continue the first three stories but considering I have no played past the third I don't want to spoil it for myself or anyone else. So if you are one of the lucky people who have already experienced the next games in the series and you're wondering why my story doesn't follow their train of events, that's why! I'm also going to take a moment to respond to all the reviews I've received so far so just scroll past the bold text for 'Chapter One'! Thank you again <strong>_**so**_** much for the feedback.**

**Mel la:**** I like Clive too! He's definitely one of my favourites. Yes Flora will definitely be in this! **

**Italian Princess 92:** **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**XMidnightArabX: ****Thank you Middy I'm glad you liked Clive's POV in this chapter and I'm so happy you enjoyed this chapter. Cheers for reading and reviewing.**

**Seventh Sunset: ****Oh my! I have a Starkid on my hands. I'm so glad Clive sounded in-character to you and the fact that you heard his voice in your head when reading my writing makes me very happy. I was worried it wouldn't sound right as Clive is a very complex character so you have no idea how much your review means to me. I also love Glee, Harry Potter and AVPM too (as my account might suggest :P) so I'm excited I met someone else also invested in the Layton franchise. I'm so happy you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll do Miss Reinhold justice as well. Thank you again!**

**Chocobo Muffins: ****Yep you're right! Clive is thirty-three in this and I'm sure he's looking just as good as he was ten years ago. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**XfoxxbloodX: ****Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also a quick thanks to ****Seventh Sunset, nazo-nin ****and**** XfoxxbloodX****for faves and alerts . So now without further ado, I present to you Chapter One! Please enjoy it :D**

**Xx Vi.**

_Hershel Layton has always been someone I've deeply respected. His intuition and knack for perplexing allegories have always made me envious. At some point I may have even come to loathe him when thinking about how gifted he was in comparison to me. I have realized I am talented, but the past me saw nothing but inadequacy. He wore a mask of pride but underneath it… Hershel used to seem so very auspicious to me. I believe now that may have been the source of my antipathy towards him. But in any case, I'm utterly indebted and altogether grateful for what that man has done for me. And secretly he was somewhat a hero to me, an idol if you like. I'd wished to follow in his footsteps but life seemed to relentlessly remind me that I wasn't quite as endowed. When I last reported to you (whoever you may be) I had no idea how arduous it would be to trace the professor. It seems, however, after weeks of trying I might have actually done something right…_

_-xx-_

"P-Professor?" I actually stumble for a moment. My words seem to swarm around me at such a pace my lips can barely deliver them, "Unless I've finally lost all my marbles… you're…"  
>"Clive," he acknowledges me simply. A familiar and kind smile turning up the sides of his lips. I am comforted by the knowledge that he's barely changed at all. His voice is the same slow and wise one associated with my memories of him. Everything down to his knowing eyes the top-hat on his head. I wonder how he's managed to take such meticulous care of the thing. It barely looks a day old. The only noticeable change in the professor's appearance is that he looks just a little wearier. However he still possesses a quality that is ageless.<p>

He meets my gaze and adds, tilting the brim of his hat, "It's been a while."  
>"It's been a decade!" I almost snap. His composure doesn't seem to rub off on me. Hershel doesn't even flinch. "Now, now Clive. Is that any way to address a friend?" He speaks just as benevolently. My shoulders slump disconsolately as I murmur an apology. "What a coincidence that I should meet you here," Hershel muses. "After all, I don't suppose you plan to attend the University here?"<br>"No," I buzz. Coming to Gressenheller had been my last resort. There are more people wandering its' grounds than I'd like to encounter. I hadn't even known the professor would still be working here. I honestly believed he would've moved onto better things and that all I'd find here was some helpful (or not so) directions to point me onto his course. Little did I know I'd run straight into him on entering the facility. But like most the Professor, not a great deal had seemed to change since our last encounter.

"Then what is it?" Layton asks inquiringly. "Surely you aren't here just to see me?"  
>I purse my lips into a thin line. Something about talking to him makes me feel like a child. Unhurriedly, I mumble, "Yes that's why I'm here."<br>"Ah," Layton says quietly. Somehow I get the impression he rapidly comprehends everything in an instant without me speaking a word of it. I drop my head, trying to shade my expression from him. He surprises me when he addresses me again.  
>"You know, my boy…"<br>I look up abruptly at his phrasing.  
>"It's been a long time," He lowers his voice. "You don't have to be alone anymore."<p>

_-xx-_

_After fortuitously encountering the professor in his area of employment, I have found myself in his office. I write this while sitting in his very own chair, how courteous is he to have opened his doors to me. He spoke to me cheerfully for a while, earlier this morning, over a cup of steaming tea. He said that he was drinking a blend called 'Belle Classic'. I had to shudder when I experienced it. It was awfully acidic stuff and I had no taste for it. Hershel explained that he preferred it bitter, but Luke still took his sweet. Speaking of Luke, he still visits the Professor frequently. In fact, he has even been studying under him at Gressenheller despite having no outstanding interest in archeology. The professor elaborated, however, that Luke was also spending time at many animal care facilities to exercise his gift with animals. I expect that he'll still be covered in scratches from the creatures he works with. His 'gift' always seemed to backfire. Hershel also told me that I was welcome to take refuge with him for the time being. I protested that I was perfectly fine but he claimed that if I didn't stay little (or not so little I suppose) Luke would be terribly disappointed in me. I'm sitting here now because I decided to take him up on his offer, if only to feel as though I've fulfilled my goal in at least endeavoring to reclaim myself. Layton's just called to me so I suppose I'll report again in due time. I suppose I should thank you… whoever you are. For being there._

_Sincerely (and this time… hopefully I do have sincere intentions),_

_Clive Dove_

_-xx-  
><em>


End file.
